


[podfic] Occupational Safety

by reena_jenkins, shadydave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, RAILING KILL, grappling hooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Like they’re going to make sure <b>no one</b> ever falls down the thermal exhaust shaft."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Occupational Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Occupational Safety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587792) by [shadydave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave). 



 

  
  
****  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
****  
**Warnings:**  Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Mission fic, grappling hooks, RAILING KILL  
****  
**Length:**  00:22:29

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_Occupational%20Safety_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

 


End file.
